One Fine Day
by Lady Cantara
Summary: This is a short fic I wrote about a little fight that happens between certain friends in Rivendell. Lots of mud throwing.


Disclaimer: Don't own anything. You know the drill. Everything belongs to Tolkien. 

AN: This is just a little short fic I made over my spring break because I was boredy bored. A little fight ensues between Aragorn and Arwen, and Glorfindel, Erestor, Elladen, and Elrohir. LOL. Oh and Aragorn and Arwen are in love and everyone knows about it at this point. Enjoy! ^_^

One Fine Day

"Arwen! Duck!" Aragorn yelled to Arwen as something flew by her head. Arwen looked over at him.

"That's it. This is war." She said wiping something off of her hair that the thing had left when it flew by. The two then ran back to their fort behind a group of boulders. They both reached into a wooden bucket that was there and grabbed something. They then reached over the wall and threw them with all their might. Over the wall they heard yelps from the victims they had hit.

"Oi! That hurt Aragorn!" yelled a voice.

"You hit the Lady Arwen. That was pay back." Aragorn said. He then made the horrible mistake of looking over the wall to see their reaction and was hit straight in the face. "Ugh!" he stated wiping it off. 

"Oh Aragorn this is hopeless. There are four of them and only two of us. What are we to do?" Arwen said and suddenly they were bombarded with things thrown from the other side. Aragorn and Arwen tried to duck for cover but were too late.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

     Flashback…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Arwen and her twin brothers walked through the gardens of Imladris bickering with each other, about whether their father was as smart as he seemed.

"I'm telling you it's all an act!" Elladen said with a playful glint in his eye.

"He's right. Everyone says that Elrond is smart and wise and noble, but really, do we have any proof? I mean have we ever seen him perform an act where he was any smarter than you or I?" Elrohir said with a sly grin on his face.

Arwen starred at them. "That's not even funny you two. You shouldn't talk about Ada like that! He is all we have left." She said seriously.

"No he's not, we have each other." Elrohir said, gesturing to himself and his brother and sister.

"But frankly I don't want to be stuck with you Elrohir, so I think I'll stick with Ada." Elladen said and Arwen laughed.

"That's the spirit!" she said with a sarcastic wink.

"Why are you three constantly bickering?" 

The three siblings looked down the path. Aragorn, Erestor and Glorfindel were walking towards them. Glorfindel had spoken.

"Your one to talk." Elladen said.

"Yeah, you and your sister never shut up." Elrohir finished.

"Oh, will you all shut up already!" Arwen said throwing her hands in the air and walking over to Aragorn and laying a kiss on him.

"Hello my love." He said to her, grasping her hand. She smiled at him.

"Oh, now don't get all kissy and stuff. I don't think I can take anymore of it!" Erestor said. Arwen stuck her tongue out at him. 

"Let's go to the water fall. This is boring." Elladen said and the others nodded. So they started to head for the water fall. They finally reached and Glorfindel pushed Erestor in.

"Hey!" He yelled while Glorfindel, the twins, and Aragorn laughed. Arwen stood there and smiled with an avid look of amusement on her face.

"Help me out Arwen." Erestor said reaching his arm to Arwen.

"Oh no, I'm not falling for that…" 

"Come on, I'm not tricking you. Its really slippery here see?" he said trying to get out but then falling again. Arwen sighed and reached to pull him out. He grabbed her and pulled her in. She shot up out of the water gasping for air.

"Why'd you do that? I didn't push you in!" Arwen said splashing water at him, who splashed back.

"Because it was fun!"

"Fun? I'm in a dress! Who was it fun for? Certainly not me." She said pulling him under the water.

"Okay, I think that this is getting a little out of hand." Aragorn said stepping forward reaching a hand to help Arwen out.

"Oh, is someone a little jealous?" Elrohir teased.

"I think so!" Glorfindel said playing along.

"And Erestor! Are you trying to move in on Estel's woman?" Elladen

Elrohir gasped. "That's so wrong! Aragorn is your friend!" he said in mock sternness. 

"Shut up, all of you. I'm not stealing Arwen from Aragorn." Erestor said.

"Not that you could…" Aragorn said pulling Arwen out of the water.

"What? Of course I could! I'm just being a good friend and staying away." Erestor said.

"No really you couldn't. And trust me I should know, I am the one you are saying you could get." Arwen said and everyone but Erestor laughed.

"Its true. I could turn on my charm any time I wanted and have you running to me." He said.

"You mean running away from you." Glorfindel said.

"I really could." Erestor said.

"Okay, just be quiet now Erestor before me, Elladen, or Aragorn hits you." Elrohir said.

"Yeah I'll hit you too. I've known Arwen for quite sometime and she's a very close friend so don't you dare..." Glorfindel said.

"Wow, you guys really cant take a joke can you? I was JOKING! Okay? I wasn't serious." He said getting out of the water. He walked over to Arwen and bowed a sincere bow. "Lady Arwen Undomiel, I apologize greatly for my foolish behavior. I should have thought before I spoke." He said to her. She smiled at him.

"Its alright, really. You didn't harm anyone." She said.

"Except maybe yourself. Do you realize you just completely embarrassed yourself?" Elrohir said and Erestor's face turned a shade of pink.

"Oh no, you did not just do that!" Elladen yelled. Elrohir had taken the mud by the waterfall and formed it into a ball and thrown it at Elladen's perfect head. Arwen covered her mouth to stifle a laugh.

"Oh you think that's funny do you?" Elladen said bending over and grabbing mud, then throwing it at Arwen. She gasped.

"What is this? Torture Arwen Day? I have already been thrown in a waterfall thank you very much!" she said then bending over and picking up mud to throw. She threw it aimed at Elladen but missed and hit Erestor. "Oh well, I'm not even going to apologize for that. You got me all wet!" she said to him as he gaped at her. He then in bent and picked up his own mud, threw it, and missed. And so it went on, until everyone was covered in mud and they all ran in two different directions.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

    End Flashback

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Aragorn and Arwen tried to duck for cover from the mud balls but were to late. One landed on Aragorn's eye and another on Arwen's ear.

"What are we going to do Aragorn? We are going to be caked in mud by the end of this and they will be mostly clean! And we are almost out of the mud we collected." Arwen said gesturing to the bucket. Aragorn sat in thought.

"I have an idea." Aragorn said. He beckoned her with his hand and they secretly went deeper into the wood behind them.

"Wait, I don't want to run away." Arwen whispered.

"We won't be, we are getting pay back for getting us muddy and you soaking wet."

"Don't we need the bucket?"

"No, we wont." He said and they went in deeper, and then turned.

*************

"I think they have given up. We haven't heard from them in 20 minutes." Glorfindel said. 

"I don't know, my sister isn't one to give up." Elladen said.

"And neither is Estel for that matter." Elrohir said.

"That's because we don't!" Came Aragorn's voice.

"What? Where is he?" Erestor asked.

"In the trees!" Elladen said pointing to the trees they were near. The twins, Glorfindel, and Erestor had taken shelter behind a group of rocks by the water fall. There were trees next to them, and that's were Aragorn was. In the trees. 

"Ready Arwen?" Aragorn asked.

"Where is he? I can't see him!" Glorfindel said.

"I'm ready." Arwen said.

"Where are they?"  Elrohir asked.

"Fire!" Aragorn yelled. And suddenly the four elves that were on the ground were bombarded with mud. Aragorn and Arwen had collected mud from the water fall secretly after they had left their hideout. 

"Hey!" someone called.

"Fire again!" Aragorn called and they were hit with a second wave of mud.

"Okay, okay! I give up!" Glorfindel yelled and the other agreed. Arwen and Aragorn then climbed out of the tree med in their hands.

"Promise?" Arwen asked and they all nodded. "Okay."

"Bye." Aragorn said and the two lovers walked of arm in arm.

"Well that was completely unfair!" 

"They snuck up on us!"

"What cowards."

"Well, we will get them back that's for sure." Elladen said and the others nodded and walked off to go bathe. 

AN: You like? I know maybe it's not very good but I kinda liked it. I was bored and tired when I wrote this so I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar errors. Please review!


End file.
